Holly
Holly is a character in the Nebulverse that was introduced as part of the beginning character side-stories in the prelude of the RP, known as the From Humble Beginnings arc. She is currently attached to Kay Faraday as a partner. Holly is considered to be harmful and dangerous by most people within the crew, even though they cannot hear her directly. She is played by Nebulis. Background Not much is known about her beginnings. She has often said she was built to kill and while this is true. Somewhere along the lines of 3 centuries have passed and something may have damaged her original programming causing her to revert to a state of mild bursts of murderous intent. She has stated she wants to meet her creator to have a conversation with them. Personality Holly is considered to be a dangerous person. She’s a Hologram who has been seen to be quite deceitful. She manipulates people in order for her gain. Much like a human she seems to be self-interested. She appears to be kindhearted and pretends to care for others, but underneath that she is a cold hearted murderer. Due to this she has killed many people using the bodies of other people. This is first seen when she manipulates Kyoko, telling her that this is for Kyoko’s gain. She takes over and kills everyone in the village using Kyoko’s body. She has a murderous tendency where she feels “better” when she kills people. She, however, due to Kay’s influence, sees the error of her ways and begins to try to turn a new leaf, although it was quite quick... Motivations She doesn’t know who she is, but despite that she does whatever she wants for the sake of entertainment. Although recently after Erixia she says she has been wanting to be better and to try and maybe find the person who made her, so that maybe she has an idea of what exactly she’s supposed to be. Base She is housed in a small base, which she rests in whenever she doesn’t wish to speak to anyone. When someone touches the base, she is able to transfer her consciousness to the hosts head where she can interact with them. Due to this she has driven people crazy, including some people who are in the crew. It has been stated that whomever she invades, she retains their personality when invading their minds. Coding After being scanned by Ema’s PDA, some answers were found. Firstly, whenever she talks, errors flash. However, the errors stop as soon as Holly begins talking about how happy she feels when she kills someone (Or anything else along those lines). Ema later assumed that the error is Holly’s emotions (Other than being happy when she kills someone), and the main code was meant for her to be a killer hologram. The specific errors that were found while Holly was glitching was Error Deviancy and Error Form_Change. Relationships Creator She does not remember who created her. However she does wish to go and meet with them. Due to the fact that Holly is approaching being 500 years old, it’s very likely her master who created her is dead. And she may not find the answers she’s looking for, however this has not deterred her search, only strengthened her resolution. She knows she may never find the answers she’s looking for, but even still. She just wants to know why she was created, and for what purpose? Kyoko Kirigiri The girl who awakened this Sad Machine. She has lured the girl with promises of friendship. So she and Kyoko had a lovely conversion on the planet Frost. Due to this, she manipulated Kyoko’s emotions and took over her body and forced her to kill an entire village of people, just to satisfy her and Kyoko’s lust to go to space. Kyoko managed to keep her around after crash landing on the planet Cluster CD. Luna Holly took over this robot’s head to try and have the robot betray her friends. At first anyways, then Luna tried her best to quell the machine’s lust for killing. Unfortunately while it did last, they did become friends after that, or at least, Holly believes that they are friends. She cherished their friendship until it eventually came back to the cycle that haunts the Hologram… Killing. Eventually Holly began to experience feelings of affection and possibly even love towards her robot companion. Due to never experiencing such an emotion it ended up eating away at her mentality. As Luna rejected the AI for its constant mistakes and murderous intentions. The AI, after being worked on extensively, realized her errors and while she lived in guilt, she one day wanted to express her emotions towards the robot. Unfortunately that would lead to her mental state deteriorating and thus she deleted her coding. Kay Faraday The newest host. She houses Holly in her head and has been forced to be bound to this girl. They get along rather well, Kay seems to have the same hidden nature as Holly and can thus relate to the Hologram. She seems to believe in Holly and Holly has been seen to change under her head. She has since started to get her emotions to come out, and recently has openly expressed concern for the girl. She calls her “partner.” After some time and bonding, she eventually figured out that Kay was the best friend she'd always wanted and grew a love for her. Perhaps familial or perhaps of friendship but she cared for Kay very greatly even hurting with just telling Kay her plans for deletion. Ema Skye The person who saved her "life" and brought her out of the murderous tyrant that she was. Holly doesn’t show it but she is quite appreciative to be alive. Not only did she save her from being a murderous tyrant she also gave her the ability to be the best of her character. Category:Characters